List of Lloyd in Space characters
The following is a list of characters who appear in Lloyd in Space, an American animated television series that ran on ABC (as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning) from February 2, 2001 to February 16, 2002 and then on Toon Disney from October 1, 2002 to February 27, 2004. Main characters *'Lloyd Nebulon' Your average 13-year-old boy of the Verdigrean species. With the help from his friends, he's also willing to get out of the station and see the outside world. But Lloyd's only 13 and he doesn't know what he is doing, so his quests for adventure always backfire leading to some major trouble. He frequently uses the word "junk", like most of the other characters. Lloyd is voiced by Courtland Mead. *'Nora Nebulon' The commander of Intrepidville and Lloyd's single mother. Nora is a no-nonsense single parent who is also the commander of Intrepidville. Nora is tough but also extremely level-headed, which comes in handy when she tries to save her baby Lloyd from haywire. Nora's husband never appeared in the series. She is voiced by April Winchell. *'Station' The space station's computer. When activated, he assumes the form of an eyeball attached to a long wire leading from any computer terminal. Station has a tendency to be fairly neurotic and oblivious to those around him. He is constantly popping out and giving Lloyd and his buddies advice and keeping his giant eyeball on them. He is voiced by Brian George. *'Eddie Horton' Lloyd's human best friend who has orange, wavy hair. A schemer and a trouble maker, he's the kind of guy who always talks you into doing things you know you shouldn't do. Then, he disappears the second your hand is caught in a cookie jar or Lloyd in this case. He acts in a very "cool" manner. His father is a police officer. Eddie tends to think himself as the ladies' man. Sadly, he is the only human at Luna Vista. His birthday seems to be a month after Lloyd's birthday. Eddie is voiced by Justin Shenkarow. *'Douglas McNoggin' a member of the Cerebellian species who looks like a brain with glasses, arms, and legs. One of Lloyd's friends. While he is the most intelligent character in the show, he is also the least athletic. He is also known to make Lloyd's dreams a reality then comes up with that trivial detail that can them out of trouble. Douglas is voiced by Pamela Hayden. *'Kurt Blobberts' Lloyd's large, purple, one-eyed friend of the Blobulon species. While sometimes slow on the uptake, Kurt is a gentle and kind boy. he likes Lloyd because the guy can help him with his homework and gives him Zinc Chips from his lunch. Kurt acts as the extra muscle in Lloyd's pack. His head can be removed from his body and still function. Kurt is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. *'Francine Nebulon' Lloyd's younger sister who is 5-6 years old. She refers to her big brother as a dork, and thinks that he is likely to tease him. In front of her mom, she's a sweet little angel. But when Mom's out, Francine- who has the ability to read minds, blow up stuff, and make things float- she loves using it to manipulate Lloyd or better yet, get him busted. She loves her doll Rosie, and loves to use her mind control powers, especially to tease Lloyd. She is voiced by Nicolette Little. Supporting characters * Dunkirque The second-in-command of the space station. He is a tough and obedient prominent aide to Commander Nebulon. Dunkirque is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. * Larry The other one of Commander Nebulon's prominent aides. He is a purple humanoid who frequently acts childishly. Voiced by Eddie Deezen * Boomer The mechanic who repairs all the spacecrafts on Intrepidville. He is fairly simple-minded. It is revealed in "Boomer's Secret Life" that he is the heir to his race's throne, but he turned his title over to his brother Sleeveknot. Boomer is voiced by Diedrich Bader. * Lou 2000 Station's bad-mouthed backup system. When in use, he frequently picks on Larry. Lou 2000 is voiced by John DiMaggio. * Brittany Boviak Lloyd's love interest; a rich, six-armed Tsktskian girl who is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She is also revealed later in the series to have a secret crush on Lloyd. Although she secretly likes Lloyd, she publicly reprimands him and refers to him as a dork, giving the impression that he is not worthy of her time. She is voiced by Anndi McAfee. * Megan Uno Brittany's best friend with a single eyestalk. She is usually with Brittany wherever she goes, and most of the time she is slightly more sour than Brittany herself and surprisingly more shallow in terms of boys. She is voiced by Rachel Crane. * Cindy A girl with two heads: One head is nice, polite, and charming, and the other head tends to be cruel, impolite, and abusive. Cindy is arguably one of the few recurring students to be considerable as a friend to Lloyd's group. Her good head is voiced by Tara Strong, while her bad head is voiced by Mayim Bialik. * Eileen A girl who has three eyes and doesn't have arms on the sides of her body, but she has four tentacles on the lower half of her body instead of legs. She is voiced by Michelle Horn. * Rodney Glaxer The four-armed school bully who is also the captain of the Luna Vista Crush Ball team. While he loves to pick on nerds, particularly Mendel, he has no general qualm or limit when it comes to making trouble for those who are smaller, weaker, or even lack the confidence to stand up to him. Towards the end of the series, Rodney is revealed to be the reason for Lloyd's low standing in the popularity social scale, as he tripped Lloyd during 1st grade when he was a new student, causing him to stumble and fall on Brittany's finger-painted picture getting him laughed at by the rest of class and resulting in Brittany's typical grief of him in the future. He is voiced by Warren Sroka. * Mendel One of the nerds at Luna Vista and the main target of Rodney's bullying. He often hangs out with his nerd friends such as Lou and Benny, as well as other usually unpopular kids. Mendel is voiced by Blake McIver Ewing. *'Mrs. Bolt' Lloyd's teacher at Luna Vista School. She is a cranky robot who gets very uptight when Lloyd is messing around. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. * Mr. Stinko The garbage man of Intrepidville, and is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Charmaine A female Cerebellian. She is seen as a very intelligent character, and often is involved in debates against other schools, often with partner Douglas. She is friends with Douglas, Cindy, and Missy. * Missy A female Blobullon who resembles Kurt in many ways. However, she is slightly smaller than Kurt. She and Kurt seem to like each other as shown in "Double Date," he compliments her saying she is "neat." She is friends with Cindy, Charmaine, and Kurt. * Leo Andromedos The grandfather of Lloyd and Francine and the father of Norah. He is the closest thing to a father figure that Lloyd has. He is voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray. * Jake One of Rodney's friends. Jake, like Rodney, is also a bully and one of the Crater Worm jocks on the school's Crush Ball team. * Marcus Xenon Another one of Rodney's friends who is also a bully. Marcus, like Eileen, is a green, three-eyed, octopus-like alien, only without hair and having a more frequent tendency to moving bipedal. * Violet A girl who is friends with Brittany and Megan. Violet tends to be more shy than the other girls of her class and she even reveals in the season 2 finale that she has a crush on Lloyd. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Category:Lists